Liquid submersion of electronics to cool the electronics through direct contact with a liquid coolant is known. Examples of liquid submersion cooling of electronics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,905,106 and 7,403,392 among others. Liquid submersion cooling of electronics has a number of advantages over air cooling of electronics including increased energy efficiency by eliminating the need for fans and reducing HVAC cooling; quieter operation by eliminating fan noise; use in harsh environments since the electronics are contained in a sealed, liquid-tight enclosure that protects the electronics from humidity, salt, sand, dust and other contaminants; and high reliability by reducing or preventing thermal fatigue, corrosion and contamination of the electronics.